


Señor Bunny

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adulthood, Bun talks, Childhood, Dicky and Señor Bun, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, and he only speaks spanish, but only dicky can hear him, somehow they manage, stuffed animals, the special relationship with your childhood stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Dicky never found it strange that Señor Bun could talk, nor that he could only speak Spanish. Somehow, the two managed.  The life, and love, of a boy and his stuffed bunny.





	Señor Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pertainstothesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertainstothesea/gifts).

> For [Marina](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/188453621724/calvin-and-hobbes-au-where-bitty-is-calvin-and-sr), over at [Shitty Check Please AUs](https://shitty-check-please-aus.tumblr.com) based on this post. :)
> 
> _"Okay, you can’t convince me that if Bitty had a magic talking bunny he wouldn’t make the effort to learn Spanish. AU where Sr Bun only speaks Spanish so Bitty, shockingly, speaks fluent Spanish"_
> 
> A lot of stuff is written in Spanish, but you can infer what is being said. I also put the translations in the end notes.

_“Pss-pss... Oye, chiquillo. Oye, no llores.”_

Bun tried not to move too much, but there’s only so much crying he could take. He hoped maybe Dicky would understand his pleas to stop crying. He didn’t want to see his little carrot upset anymore. Dicky was suffering through another really bad earache. The pink stuff hadn’t kicked in yet, so he was crying in pain. While his mama went to get him some Tylenol, Bun looked up at Dicky and wriggled his nose.

Dicky inhaled and sniffled as he looked at Bun with wide eyes.

_“¿No llores, okey? ¡Mira, mira esto!”_

Bun waved an ear at Dicky, who, in turn, smiled weakly.

Bun knew this ear infection was the worst one yet. He could only make out every other word the doctor had said to Suzanne that morning, but the way Dicky would tug at his ear, he knew he was hurting. He just knew and it broke his heart.

No little one-year-old should be crying that much.

_“Shh… orale. No llores, mi niño… no llores,”_ Bun cooed then sat still when he heard Suzanne come back into the room.

+++

“He sure loves that bunny, huh?” Judy asked as she took a sip of coffee.

She smiled at Dicky who played with his pretend kitchen which sat in the Bittle household’s actual kitchen.

“He sure does. Don’t you, sweetpea?” Suzanne said as she looked at her little boy adoringly.

“Let’s hope he never loses it. I imagine there would be hell to pay.”

“Bite your tongue, Judy. We got that rabbit at the airport gift shop in Cancun, remember? There’s no way I’d ever be able to find another one.”

“Pah!” Dicky said as he delicately put a small spoon to Bun’s mouth.

Bun quickly winked at Dicky.

+++

It happened like this…

Dicky Bittle was three as he sat on the living room floor, watching _Teletubbies_, while he held Bun in his lap. He could hear his mama singing in the kitchen as she made some cookies.

She popped back into the living room and said, “If you sit there quietly and let me finish these cookies for the church bake sale, you can have a handful of chocolate chips.”

She pressed a kiss onto Dicky’s chubby cheeks. He nodded and watched Tinky Winky and Po dance around in a bright field.

Once Suzanne left the room, Bun, still in Dicky’s lap, looked up at him. He vigorously shook his head and pointed at the TV.

_“No me gusta esto,”_ Bun said as he wrinkled his nose at the show.

Now, Dicky had known for some time that Bun could talk to him. He didn’t feel afraid or worried that Bun was alive somehow because Bun had always made him feel safe and loved. He just wished he knew what in the world Bun was saying.

So he decided it was time to find out.

“Whatchu say?” Dicky asked.

Bun’s ears twitched and his foot tapped the carpet excitedly.

_“¡Dicky, mira que lindo!”_ he cheered. _“Estas hablando conmigo. Al fin, pues, ya me estaba cansando que nunca hablas conmigo.”_

“Huh? I don’t… I don’t know whatchur sayin?”

Suzanne suddenly returned and Bun stilled. She placed a cupcake liner on the floor next to Dicky filled with some chocolate chips.

“I’m done, my sweet little butter bean. Here, have a couple chips.”

She exhaled, plopped down on the couch, and picked up the TV remote.

“Do you mind if I put on some Oprah?” Suzanne said as she began to switch the channels.

Dicky shrugged, shoved a chocolate chip into his mouth, and then screeched!

“MAMA! STOP!”

“Oh my lord! Dear boy, what is it?!”

Dicky jumped up and began to point at the TV. “That show! That show! That’s how Bun sounds! Like that!”

Suzanne looked at the TV, completely puzzled. One of those Spanish soap operas was on. A beautiful woman slapped a dashing man who had a big mustache. The two argued intensely.

“Lord,” Suzanne said.

“That’s how Señor Bunny sounds!” Dicky said as he jumped up and down and clapped.

“How Bun sounds?”

“Yeah! He talks like that!”

“Spanish?” Suzanne asked, her face slathered in confusion. “Bun speaks Spanish?”

Dicky nodded excitedly and picked up Bun. He pressed Bun’s face to the television.

“That’s like you, Bun!”

Suzanne nodded and laughed at her clever, clever child who clearly had a brilliant imagination.

“Well, he is from Mexico so it would make sense he speaks Spanish. Mucho bueno, Señor Bun.”

“Spanish,” Dicky muttered to himself as he beamed while he watched the TV. The couple on screen then began to kiss passionately.

“Oh. Oh, my,” Suzanne said as she quickly changed the channel, “that’s enough of that.”

+++

_“En la ratonera ha caido un ratón con sus dos pistolas y su traje de cowboy…”_ Bun sang quietly as Dicky built a LEGO chair for him.

It was one of Dicky’s favorite songs, and while he was outgrowing children’s songs, Bun knew he still enjoyed it—so he delighted in singing for his boy.

Their communication, although still somewhat limited, had grown. Dicky would hug bun tightly and tell him all about his day, while Bun would tell him stories. Neither really fully understood the other, but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless.

Bun missed him something fierce now that he was at school all day and while first grade wasn’t quite what Dicky had expected, he did find a Spanish/English children’s illustrated dictionary at the school library. Bun was thankful their communication had grown beyond gestures and miming. Dicky didn’t understand how it was that Bun had never grasped English, but then again, the onus shouldn’t be all on Bun. And so, Dicky began to buckle down the best he could.

He begged his parents for his own copy of the dictionary; he loved the bilingual segments on Sesame Street and would pay attention when he heard people speaking Spanish on the street. Bun’s eyes grew wide as Dicky could recite his numbers from one to ten, and the days of the week in Spanish. He'd watch as much Dora the Explorer as he could.

_“Silla,”_ Dicky said as he pointed at the chair he put together.

_“¡Si, silla! Muy bien, Dicky,”_ Bun said with a happy grin. _“Mi silla. Gracias, Dicky.”_

Dicky smiled.

+++

“I gotta tell you, Bun. We both stink at languages but darn it, we’re getting there. _Me gusta_… um, skating? I forgot how to say skating.”

Dicky mimed skating and Bun offered, “_Patinar._”

“_Si, me gusta patinar. _ Oh, Bun. Ms. Katya is so strict, but I heard her tell mama that I had potential. I mean, that sounds like she’s gonna take me right?”

Dicky swooped Bun into his arms and plopped back onto his bed and laughed.

“I’m gonna figure skate and it’s going to be awesome!”

Bun smiled, happy that his Dicky was happy.

+++

It was a long night.

The longest night ever as Bun sat on Dicky’s bed waiting for him to come home. He could hear the panic in Suzanne’s voice coming from the kitchen as she spoke with Coach.

Bun wasn’t capable of tears, but if he could cry he believed that might be the first time he would.

_“Mi niño, ¿adonde estas?”_ he asked, voice filled with worry. Where could Dicky be?

He was gone all night.

It was the first time they’d ever been separated at nighttime. Bun was afraid and alone hoping that wherever Dicky was, he was neither afraid nor alone.

+++

_“¿Sabes que?”_ Dicky asked.

“No, what?”

“I have a _secreto_… and I, I don’t know... I don’t know what to do about it. I-it’s wrong. Maybe. I... can't. _Yo no se. No sé nada_.”

“_¿Secreto?_” Bun asked.

Dicky began to cry as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Bun snuggled into Dicky’s neck and sang him to sleep.

Whatever secret Dicky might be holding, Bun knew there was no one as pure and sweet and perfect as his Dicky.

+++

_“¡Ay, Dicky! ¿En serio?”_

_“¡Bun, disculpame!”_ Dicky said apologetically as he dabbed Bun with a nearby t-shirt. The damage was already done, however. Bun was covered in juice, sticky and wet.

_“¡Niño!”_ Bun demanded as he shook a tiny fist. _“¡Limpiame!”_

Dicky—or Bitty as he was now known by all the giants at the Haus—couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Bun’s grumpy expression.

The transition to Samwell had been, more or less, a good thing. Bun was relieved that the other boys accepted Dicky and it seemed he enjoyed playing his hockey there. Bun was happy that Jack had finally started being nicer to Dicky, too. Bun didn’t care how blue Jack’s eyes were. If he was nasty toward Dicky, he would be on the naughty list.

_“Vamonos.”_

_“¿Adonde?”_ Bun asked wondering where they were going.

“Um…” Dicky shoved Bun under his shirt and padded to the bathroom where he quietly cleaned him up in the sink with warm soapy water.

_“Tus amigos son buenos chicos,” _Bun said, reminding Dicky that his team was filled with good guys.

_“¿Crees que si?”_ Dicky asked sounding unsure.

Bun nodded as Dicky rinsed his paw.

“Okay, fine. I know why you said that. You think they wouldn’t tease me if they saw you.”

Bun shrugged._“Tal vez. ¿Pero que se yo?”_

“Oh, you know plenty, mister.”

Dicky plopped some suds on Bun’s nose and the two chuckled.

+++ 

_“¿Como sabes que no es gay?”_

Dicky cried, “How do I know? _Porque_ I know. That’s how! I know he’s straight!”

Bun shook his head. “‘_Porque_ I know’ is bad Spanish. Y-you know nothing.”

_“Gracias,”_ Dicky said bitterly.

_“No, niño. Maybe le gustas. Uno nunca sabe.”_

“Oh yeah? Pssh! Yeah, right. Jack Zimmermann likes me—and unicorns fly out of my butt.”

“Someday?” Bun said sassily.

Dicky smiled in spite of his tears and sat back in his bed, sighing heavily.

Bun was not prepared for this much pining and moping. _Dios mio._

+++ 

_“¿Francés?”_

Dicky shrugged sheepishly. “I took Spanish in high school. I thought it would be a good idea to diversify and take French this semester.”

“Diversify? _¡Sinvergüenza!_”

“Sinver-what-sa?”

“Means without shame,” Bun chirped. “Scoundrel. You do it for__ Ojos Azul.”_ _

“_Ojos azul_? Oh, shush. Yes, he has blue eyes. _Callate,_” he said as he blushed. 

“No, you shush,” Bun chirped back even harder.

Dicky’s tablet began to ring.

_“¡Tu_ Skype! _¡Andale!”_ Bun said as he motioned toward the tablet.

Dicky answered the call and Bun smiled as he fell face down onto the soft comforter and could hear the excitement in his voice.

"All right, Bittle. We've got ten more minutes before bed... Oh, have you practiced your vocab for your French quiz tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Bun rolled his eyes. _“Francés,”_ he pouted to himself.

+++ 

Giselle was born on a quiet November morning. When Dicky and _ Ojos Azul _ brought her home the entire house was vibrating with soft excitement.

“I can’t believe she’s finally here,” Dicky said as Jack kissed her forehead carefully.

“Do you want me to put her in our bed?” Jack asked as Giselle doze softly.

“Sure, and I can get us some lunch while she naps.”

“That sounds great, Bits. I’m famished.”

Jack carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. Only a day old, and Jack would already do anything for her.

He smiled at his daughter—their daughter. How wonderful their little life was. He grabbed Bun from Bitty’s pillow and plopped him down next to Giselle, then left the room.

Once Bun knew he was alone, he turned to look at Giselle. Her downy lashes fluttered as she dreamt of whatever wondrous things newborns dreamt of.

Here was Dicky’s baby. Finally.

Bun looked at her and felt his heart grow and almost burst. He would love her and protect her forever and ever.

He leaned in and whispered, ever so softly, “_Bonjour, ma douce fille. Je suis Bun._”

**Author's Note:**

> All OMGCP characters by Ngozi Ukazu.
> 
> Come and say [hello on Tumblr](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/188529613799/se%C3%B1or-bunny), and reblog if you like. :)
> 
> **Translations: **
> 
> “Pss-pss... Oye, chiquillo. Oye, no llores.” = Psst! Hey, kid. Hey, don't cry.
> 
> “¿No llores, okey? Mira, mira esto!” = Don't cry, okay? Look, look at this.
> 
> “Shh… orale. No llores, mi niño… no llores" = Shh! Come on. Don't cry, my boy.
> 
> “No me gusta esto” = I don't like that.
> 
> “¡Dicky, mira que lindo! Estas hablando conmigo. Al fin, pues, ya me estaba cansando que nunca hablas conmigo.” = Dicky, look how cute! You're talking to me. Finally, cause, I was getting tired that you never talk to me.
> 
> “En la ratonera ha caido un ratón con sus dos pistolas y su traje de cowboy…” = This is a famous kid's song sung by Cri-Cri about a mouse that wants to be [an American cowboy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qe80tTI1uo). I don't know. I had the record when I was a kid.
> 
> “Si, silla! Muy bien” = Yes, chair! Good! 
> 
> "Si, me gusta patinar." = Yes, I like to skate.
> 
> “Mi niño, ¿adonde estas?” = My boy, where are you? 
> 
> “¿Sabes que?” = Do you know what?
> 
> Yo no se. No sé nada. = I don't know. I don't know anything.
> 
> “¡Ay, Dicky! ¿En serio?”= Oh, Dicky! Seriously?! 
> 
> “¡Bun, disculpame!” = Bun, I'm so sorry!
> 
> “¡Limpiame!” = Clean me up!
> 
> “Tus amigos son buenos chicos” = Your friends are good guys.
> 
> “¿Crees que si?” = You think so?
> 
> ¿Como sabes que no es gay? = How do you know he's not gay?
> 
> “Tal vez. ¿Pero que se yo?” = Maybe. But what do I know?
> 
> Bonjour ma douce fille. Je suis Bun = Hello my sweet girl. I'm Bun.


End file.
